A Magical Life
by TiffersLeAnn
Summary: A SmallvilleCharmed crossover. After being attacked by a demon, Chloe is introduced to the world of magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Okay this is my first story so please tell me what you think and be honest if you hate it tell me I won't mind I just wanna know your reasons. Please and thank you. Oh and the chapters will get longer...I just wanted to end this one there.

**Smallville/Charmed Crossover**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously own nothing...

**Pairing:** Will eventually be Chloe/Chris

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Chloe was walking back to the Daily Planet from meeting with a source. Looking down at her watch, she realizes she's going to be late for a meeting if she doesn't hurry up. If she was late for this meeting her boss would kill her, so she decides to cut through an alley, one that she had used many times before. Halfway through, her cell phone started ringing, stopping she starts digging through her purse trying to find it. Her attention occupied, she doesn't notice a man shimmer behind her. Raising his arm, he forms an energy ball and throws it at her. Chloe hearing a noise from behind her, turns quickly and see's something flying at her. Reacting on instinct, she jumps out of the way, but the energy ball hits her on the side. Letting out a small scream of pain, she stares in shock when a couple of seconds later blue lights appear in front of her. Once the blue lights stop, a brunette woman appears.

"Board!" The woman shouts and the board goes flying at the demon, hitting him. While the demon is distracted, the woman grabs onto Chloe. Before Chloe can do anything, the blue lights surround both of them.

"Where are we? What happened? But most importantly who the hell are you?" Chloe demands, once she regains her senses. She looks around wondering how they got from the alley into a house in the matter of seconds. She then turns her attention to the woman in front of her, trying to figure out if she could make it past her and to the door. Deciding to not try it for now, because this woman could be a meteor freak and then she'd really be in trouble.

The woman just smiles at Chloe. "We're at my house, well mine and my sisters. A demon attacked you. And I'm Paige, your whitelighter. I'm glad to finally be able to talk to you, because seriously, watching you without ever talking to you was starting to creep me out. Kinda made me feel like a stalker."

Chloe just stares at Paige, figuring she was crazy. "Right. A demon attacked me." She says, deciding to humor her, figuring that you shouldn't argue with a mental person. "I'll just be going now, since we're away from the 'demon'." Chloe starts backing up towards the door, stopping when she bumps into something, something that wasn't there a minute ago. Turning around, she see's a guy about her age. "Uh hi." _He's cute,_ she thinks, _to bad he's probably crazy too._

"Chloe, you should really stay. We need to discuss everything. I know your probably thinking I'm crazy but I'm telling you the truth, a demon attacked you." Paige says to Chloe, when she stops. She's about to say something else to her when she gets jingled, glaring up at the ceiling, she says. "Worst timing ever." Turning her attention to Chloe, she says apologetically, "I'm really sorry to leave you here after what happened, but I have to go. Chris can keep you company until I get back." Then ignoring the protests of both Chloe and Chris, she orbs out.

"And this is where I leave," Chloe says before making a run for the door, before Chris can stop her. Opening the door, she starts to go out, before a hand on her arm stopped her. "Let go!" She shouts, before starting to struggle against him.

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you, but you should stay here until Paige gets back, besides do you even know where you are?" Chris asks before pulling her back inside and closing the door. He had heard Paige talking about her new charge and how she was from Kansas, so he didn't think it was the best idea for her to go out and discover she was in California.

Chloe looks at Chris. "Well that's a stupid question, we're in Metropolis. And kidnapping is against the law...Everywhere. So let me go or I'll make sure your never able to have kids got it?" She says raising her foot threateningly.

Chris raises an eyebrow, trying not to laugh at Chloe when she threatened him, because she looked pretty serious. "First of all, your not in Metropolis, your in San Francisco. Second, I'm not kidnapping, I'm just saying your staying here until Paige gets back. And I'm not even going there." He says, talking about the threat.

"San Francisco? As in California?" Chloe asks, then tries to remain calm when she see's Chris nod. "That's not possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took a couple of days to get this chapter up.**

**Chapter 2**

Chloe walks over to the couch and sits down, looking at Chris in disbelief. He had just got through explaining to her about orbing--the blue lights--and how that worked. "You can't be serious? Because once again...Not possible."

Deciding to prove to her that it was very possible, Chris orbs from his position to across the room. "See, that's how it works."

Chloe stares at him for a couple of minutes, looking like she's thinking about something. Then she asks, "Have you ever been to Kansas, more specifically Smallville, Kansas?"

"Uh, no why?" He asks, looking a little taken back by her question, not sure why she was asking that.

"Hmm." _Well there goes that idea,_ she thinks to herself. "Have you ever been around meteors?"

"What does that have to do anything?"

Then, Chloe decides to just stop fishing and ask her question, it might be a bad thing for her to ask, especially if the answer was yes, but her curiousity was getting to her. "Are you a meteor freak?"

"A what? You know what...Nevermind. The answer is no. Whitelighter and witch, same as Paige, who really needs to get back here by the way."

Not being able to hold it in, Chloe starts laughing. "A witch? That's funny." Then stops, seeing that he was serious. "You have to be kidding me. Okay, say I were to believe you--which I really don't think I do. What's a...whitelighter? I think you called it, Paige mentioned that too."

Chris opens his mouth to answer, about the time Paige orbs back in. "Sorry about that, I really didn't mean to leave you here after you were just attacked." She says looking at Chloe. Then turning her attention to Chris, she smiles. "Thanks for staying with her, Chris, it was a big help."

He nods his head. "Don't worry about it, glad to help. But I really need to be going." Chris says, right before orbing out.

Once Chris leaves, Paige looks over at Chloe. "I think I should explain. Its more than likely going to take awhile, so you may wanna get comfortable." She says before sitting down in a chair, facing Chloe.

Almost an hour later

Paige and Chloe sit there in silence. Paige to let everything sink in for Chloe and Chloe because she just didn't know what to say. Then Chloe says the first thing that pops into her mind. "Clark'll get a kick out of this."

"You can't tell anyone about this Chloe. Not even Clark, I know that'll be hard because I've seen how close to him you are, but he can't know." Paige says. "Do you understand?"

"Uh yea sure I do." Chloe says then looks down at her watch. "You know what this is a lot to take in and I really need to get back to Metropolis, so can you give me a...orb back?" She asks, kind of skeptically. Sure she had seen them do it, but she just wasn't quite sure how and she needed to know, so she would go home and research. She was determined to get answers.

"Alright, just take my hand." Paige says standing up and holding her hand out to Chloe. Chloe takes her hand and Paige orbs them both to Chloes, which she shares with Lana. "If you need anything, all you have to do is call my name, alright?" She asks, then seeing Chloe nod, she orbs away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything.**

**Authors Note: I told a couple of people that this would be up yesterday, so its a day late. So to those people I told, sorry, somehow it got deleted from my computer. And thanks for the reviews and messages I've gotten, I'm glad you guys like it so far.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Chloe sighs, walking over to her computer and sitting down. Picking up the phone next to it, she calls her boss and tells him that there was a family emergency and that that was why she didn't make it to the meeting today. After getting a lecture about not calling sooner, she was finally able to hang up. Now that that was done, she turns her attention to her computer, deciding to start on the research now. Opening up the internet, she goes to a search engine and types in 'witches', then clicks on one of the links. Starting to read the information on the site, she ends up blocking everything out. Chloe jumps slightly when she hears a knock on the door. Quickly minimizing the site, so whoever was there couldn't read it, she goes and answers the door, slightly surprised to see Lois.

"Took you long enough Chloe." Lois says, walking into the dorm room and going and sitting down.

"Sorry about that Lo, I was doing something. What's up?" She says, going and sitting down in her computer chair, turning to face Lois.

"Nothing, just thought I'd stop by and visit with you, plus get away from Smallville. I swear that town gets stranger and stranger every day."

Chloe debates with herself on whether or not she should tell Lois about what happened today, Paige had told her not to, but she really wanted to tell Lois. "Speaking of strange, I was attacked today." She says finally, deciding to only tell Lois about the guy that attacked her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Lois says, looking at Chloe in concern, looking over her, trying to see if she was hurt or not.

Chloe smiles over at Lois to show she's fine. "Yea I'm okay, and I'm not really sure what happened. Some guy attacked me, he kind of reminded me of some of the meteor freaks from Smallville, because he threw something at me that just appeared over his hand. It was weird."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, not really. My side is a little sore that's all." Chloe says then looks like she's thinking about something. "Lois, do you think magic is real?"

"What, you mean like pulling a rabbit out of a hat?"

"No." She says shaking her head, smiling slightly. "I mean like being in once place one minute then being in another the next." She says thinking about what she had seen Chris and Paige do, plus the things she had heard that Paige's sisters could do.

"You mean like Smallville type stuff?" Lois asks, slightly confused.

"No." Chloe says once again. "Being able to do that stuff without being around the meteors." Then noticing that Lois was looking at her strangely, she sighs. "You know what? Nevermind. Just forget I said anything. It's been a long day."

"Wait. Chlo, what's going on? Your acting kinda strange. What's with all the talk about magic?"

"It's nothing. Just something that's caught my interest, you know?" She says, still not telling Lois about Paige and Chris. "Anyway, enough about that. How have you been?" She says changing the subject.

"Fine, but Smallville's really starting to get on my nerves. And I'm talking about the boy and not the town." Lois adds the last part as an afterthought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still, don't own anything.

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the reviews and messages, and I realized I hadn't said this yet, but thank you everyone that has my story on their favorites list. It makes me very happy. Okay, I dunno if ya'll will like this chapter, cause I kinda got a bit of writers block, but I told some people it would be up by Sunday at the latest, so I sat down and didn't do anything until I got a chapter out. So sorry if you don't like it, but I decided to make this chapter a little bit different, so instead of featuring Chloe, it'll feature the Halliwells.

* * *

**Ch. 4**

Paige sits at the table, sipping coffee, Chris was sitting across from her. She had just gotten back from dropping Chloe off at her home. They both look up and smile in greeting when Leo orbs in.

"So I heard you finally got to meet your charge, Paige." Leo says, leaning against the counter.

Paige nods, "Yea I did, she seems really nice."

"Nice? She threatened to kick me when you were gone." Chris says, putting his opinion in.

Paige and Leo both turn to look at him, looking confused and a little amused.

"Well, she did." He says, not liking the way they were looking at him.

"Why would she threaten to kick you?" Paige asks, confusion winning out over amusement.

"Cause I stopped her when she was trying to leave. You know, when you were gone leaving me alone with **your** charge." He says, giving her a look.

Leo looks between Paige and Chris, finally settling on Paige. "You left her alone with Chris, when your her whitelighter?" He asks, looking disapproving.

"Hey! It's not my fault. **They** felt the urge to call me as soon as I got her here. What was I supposed to do? Take her with me? Because I'm sure that would've gone over real well." Paige says, sarcastically.

"What would've gone over well?" Phoebe asks, as her and Piper walk into the kitchen. They both look at Paige waiting for her to answer.

"Hey mom, Aunt Phoebe. Taking her charge up **there**." Chris says greeting them and answering their question.

"What charge?" Piper asks curiously, from her spot beside Leo.

"Chloe Sullivan. She was attacked today, I brought her back here."

"Chloe Sullivan?" Phoebe says, looking like she was thinking about something. "I think Elise has mentioned her. She went on a business trip a couple of weeks ago, to Metropolis I think. Came back and just kept talking about this reporter, something about having a lot of potential to be great."

"That would make sense, Chloe works at the Daily Planet in Metropolis."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, once again this chapter sucked, in my opinion. But it was more of a filler than anything, couldn't think of anything to write, but I did want to keep my deadline that I gave myself so here it is. Hopefully the other one will be longer, because this was a hell of a lot shorter than my others. My apologies. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Authors Note:** Okay, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. But it was shorter than the others, so I thought I'd get a new one up quick. And I've decided I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, but no promises. This one was 8 words short of being a 1000, not counting authors notes or disclaimer, so I did better! Anyway, read and enjoy.

Ch. 5

_**A couple of days after first meeting Paige and Chris.**_

Chloe parks outside of her apartment, just getting back from a day of work at the Daily Planet. Getting out, she walks inside and up a couple of flights of stairs to her room. Stopping at her door, she unlocks it walking in, then walks over to the answering machine to check for messages. Seeing the blinking light, she presses the 'play' button and sits down in the chair next to the machine to listen to the one message she had.

_Lana: Hey Chloe, I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm spending a couple of days at Lex's. We need a little bit of "bonding" time, things are a little tense. I didn't want you to get worried when I didn't come home. Well I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye._

Pressing the delete message, Chloe thinks, _Well atleast I'll get a few days of peace and quiet. Time for a little more research. _Her yawning interrupts her thoughts. "Okay maybe the research will have to take place tomorrow, time for sleep." She says yawning once more.

Walking to her room, Chloe grabs a pair of boxer shorts and tank top to sleep in. Turning and walking back out of her room, she goes to the bathroom and showers. Once she finishes brushing her teeth, she looks at herself in the mirror, noting the bags under her eyes. "Woah, guess it's been a long couple of days." She says to herself. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she found out about the demons, she'd been spending a lot of time researching about witches and everything, trying to get a better grasp on everything. So once she started researching, she'd just get so absorbed in it that she'd forget about everything else and the time would fly by, hence the lack of sleep. Finally, she leaves the bathroom and goes back into her room, laying down and almost immediately going to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Chloe wakes up to the sound of someone moving around in the apartment. Lying still, she tries to think of what to do, she knew it couldn't be Lana, because of the earlier message. Slipping out of bed, she walks slowly and quietly to her door. Opening the door slightly, she peeks out, seeing a pretty big man in the living room, he seemed to be going in and out of each room. Closing her door back, she looks around for her room for something that she could use for a weapon. Her eyes search the room a couple of times, but the only thing she spies is the lamp on her bedside table. Walking over to it she unplugs it and walks back to the door. Sneaking out, she see's the man is distracted by something so she goes up behind him and smashes the lamp over his head. Moving backwards quickly, she expects him to fall down, but he just stands there for a couple of seconds before turning to look at her.

"Okay not good, Sullivan." She says, panicking.She starts backing away as the man slowly advances on her. "Uh, I didn't mean to? My hand slipped?" She says, trying to stall.

The man just stares at her, before he opens his mouth and spits something at her, she couldn't see what because it was dark in the apartment.. Chloe throws her hands up in from of her as a sort of defense. Her eyes widen when ablue forcefieldtype thingcomes from her hand and deflects whatever it was back at the man -now identified as a demon- hitting him in the chest. Chloe watches in horror as the demon screams like he's in pain and then seems to melt into a puddle of -for lack of better word- goo.

"Oh god. I just killed somebody." She says staring at her hands, not understanding what just happened. "And I'm like a meteor freak. Paige!" Chloe shouts the name and waits for Paige to appear.

Paige appears a couple of seconds later, in her pajamas. Yawning she looks around in the now bright room, Chloe had turned the lights on. "What's going on?"

"I just killed somebody! Well he tried to kill me first but I killed him! And I don't know how!" Chloe says, in a state of panic.

"Chloe, calm down." Paige says and leads Chloe over to the couch to sit down. "Now, slowly and calmly, tell me exactly what happened." She says sitting down next to her on the couch.

After Chloe gets through explaining what happened, Paige stands up and goes to look at the spot where the demon was vanquished. "Okay first, the demon. Now you say he **spit **something at you?" She looks towards Chloe, seeing her nod. "And when it deflected back at him, he got vanquished?" She asks, and once again gets a nod from Chloe. "Hmm. Off the top of my head, the only demonI can think of is a Scabber demon, they spit acid. Which is a good thing that you apparently got deflection as a power, because they can only be vanquished by their acid."

"Deflection? But how did I do it?"

"My guess would be that when you got frightened, your powers decided to emerge, which was lucky for you. I can try and help you get better control over it, if you want, because I have a feeling your going to need it."

"Of course I want you to help me! People -demons!- are trying to kill me! What I want to know is why?"

Paige sighs, "I wish I knew the answer to that Chloe, but I don't. All I can do is try to keep you safe until we find out."

"Great, just great." She says sarcastically, while looking at Paige.

**Authors Note: **Okay now that the chapters over with and I can't spoil anything, I can thank a couple of people for ideas. Thanks to Veronica for first bringing up Chloe having powers, cause I really hadn't thought of that, but I'm glad she brought it up cause I like it. And thanks to ForeverBrokenForever for mentioning demon attacks, because I hadn't planned on having a demon attack again yet, but after the mention, I started thinking about it so I did. Lastly, thanks to Jenn for the power, because I couldn't pick. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it._**

**_Authors Note: Sorry it took a few days to get this out. Haven't been feeling too great these last few days. But I feel all better now. :) Anywho, thanks for the reviews, glad you all liked the last chapter, hope you like this one. Read and enjoy._**

_**

* * *

The next day**_

Chloe walks into the Daily Planet, looking exhausted, a cup of coffee in her hand. Smiling half-heartedly in greeting to some of the people she knew, she makes her way to her desk. Sitting down in her chair, she yawns and takes a big gulp of her coffee, wincing a little at the burn. She really needed it, she had gotten absolutely no sleep last night after Paige had left. Looking down at her desk, she see's that she had finished up all her assignments yesterday, she gets out a notepad to do a little work of her own. Pulling a pen out, she starts writing things down, making a list, of the things and people she wanted to research.

_Paige_

_Chris_

_Whitelighter_

_Witch_

_Powers_

_Demons_

"Demons, Chloe?" Clark says, coming up behind her and only being able to read the last word, because the rest was blocked from his view.

Chloe jumps, startled, and flips the notepad closed quickly. Turning around to face Clark, she flashes a smile. "No, demonstration." She says the first thing that pops into her mind. "Guess you just didn't see the last part of the word."

Clark raises an eyebrow, staring at her like he didn't believe her. "Yea, I don't believe you but I'll go with it. For now." He says leaning against her desk.

"What are you doing here anyway Clark?" Chloe says trying to change the subject.

"I hadn't heard from you in a couple of days and then I find out from _Lois_, of all people, that you were attacked--"

"And you thought you'd come and check on me like I was a little girl and needed a babysitter or something?" Chloe says interrupting him.

Clark looks at her a little taken back. "Uh, actually, I just wanted to see if you were okay. And obviously your not. Are you okay?" He says, worried about her.

Chloe sighs and nods. "Yea, sorry, I'm fine. Just work and all." She hated lying to Clark and wanted to tell him her secret. If only, for the reason that she knew his, so it was making her feel a little guilty about not telling him. _But hey, _she thinks,_ its not like he told me his secret when he first found out. He did keep it to himself for awhile, so I have no reason to feel guilty._

"No time for visitors, Sullivan. Get back to work." The editor says, walking by and dropping a stack of papers on her desk, before walking off.

Clark looks at the editors retreating back before looking back at Chloe. "Guess I should get going, before you get into trouble. Oh Lois and Lana wanted me to ask if you'd be coming to Smallville anytime soon."

"Actually, I think I'll be by tomorrow, I don't have to work. I was planning on do some extra research, but a day of will probably do me some good."

"Alright, I'll tell her, see you tomorrow." He says, before leaving.

_**A couple of hours later**_

Chloe is in the bathroom at the Daily Planet, washing her hands. Hearing a noise, she turns away from the sink to investigate. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" She asks, because she didn't see anyone enter the room and when she came in it was empty. Not getting a reply, she shrugs and starts to leave the room, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Letting out a little squeak, to show she was startled, she turns around and hits whoever it was in the face with her purse.

"Hey! Watch it! What the hell do you keep in that thing?" Says the person, now known to be Chris. He looks annoyed and is rubbing the side of his face. "What did you do that for anyway?"

Chloe looks apologetic. "Sorry. Wait no I'm not." She says, her expression turning from apologetic to confusion and a little bit of anger. "You shouldn't sneak up on a person like that! What are you doing here anyway? You do realize this is the womans bathroom and as far as I can tell, your not a woman. Unless you have a secret." She says, smirking slightly and raising an eyebrow, looking him over.

Chris narrows his eyes at her, annoyed. "First you hit me and now you insult me. I'm tempted to just let the demons get you." He says the last part to himself. "As for why I'm here, Paige sent me. Apparently, the Elders know why your being attacked, they just don't want to share with the rest of us. As usual."

"Elders? Your..uh..bosses right?" She says, trying to remember what Paige had said about them.

"Yea. Anyway, all they would say was that you would probably continue to be attacked. So Paige and my dad talked about it and decided somebody should stay with you, then everyone decided I should do it." He says, finishing up his explanation.

Chloe looks confused for a couple of seconds, thinking over what he said. "Wait I thought Paige was my whitelighter, shouldn't she be here. And just for the record, I don't need anyone to stay with me." She adds the last part as a an afterthought.

"She is, but she has other charges and she's a Charmed One, so she apparently wouldn't be able to 'devote all her time to making sure you were safe'. Her words, not mine."

After Chris said that and before Chloe could respond, the bathroom door opens and a woman named Angela, that Chloe worked with walked in. Seeing Chris and Chloe alone in the bathroom together, she raises an eyebrow. "Geez Chloe, couldn't find a better place to entertain your boyfriend?"

* * *

**_Authors Note: Hope ya liked it. Reviews are appreciated. And Chris made an appearance. :) Dunno if the reason I gave him is good, but its what I could think of. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter gets out in the next couple of days, but I make no promises._**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Okay guys, so sorry for the wait. I have a lot of excuses but I won't bore you with them. But guess what Tuesday I finally turned 16! I'm happy. Lol anywho, thanks for the reviews and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.

* * *

Chloe walks into her apartment not long after the incident in the bathroom. She had convinced the editor to let her work from home, it hadn't been easy but she'd done it. Chris had gotten called 'Up There' not to long ago, and had said he would be back as soon as he could. Setting her stuff down on the counter, she goes and sits down on the couch, grabbing the phone. Dialing Lois's number, she doodles on a piece of paper while it rings.

"Hello?" Came Lois's breathless voice from the other end after a few rings.

"Hey, Lo. It's me. Did I catch you at a bad time?" She asks curiously, noticing that she was out of breath.

"Uh no. I was just a little...busy and I had to run to get the phone." Lois says, Chloe easily being able to tell she's lying.

"Oh yea? What are you doing?" She says, reporter side kicking in. While waiting for Lois to answer, she runs her mind over a few possible explanations as to why Lois would be lying about something as trivial as this.

"It's nothing Chloe, I was just working. So anyway, shouldn't you be at work?" Lois tries to change the subject and not very successfully. Especially not when a male voice was then heard in the background.

"Lois, get off the phone and come back to bed." The voice says in a playful voice.

Chloe sits there in silence for a couple of minutes before finally saying in a surprised voice. "Was that Clark?"

"No. You think I'd sleep with Smallville?" Lois says with a nervous laugh. Then you can hear her shushing the person.

"Lois, stop lying, please." Chloe says, sounding upset.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you I just thought you'd be upset because of...how you feel about him."

"How I feel about him? Lois I havent' liked Clark for awhile." She says lying.She still had feelings for Clark, but she wasn't going to let Lois know that, especially not now. "Anyway I have a boyfriend." She babbles out, before realizing what she was saying.

About that time Chris orbed in and noticed Chloe sitting there with a hand over her mouth and her eyes wide, with the phone to her ear. Worried that something had happened, he walks over to the couch and sits beside Chloe. "Are you okay?"

Lois had just asked who Chloe's boyfriend was when Chloe notices that Chris is now beside her, so once again her mouth seems to have a mind of its own. "Chris! His name is Chris. Uh Lois I have to go. Bye." She says, quickly hanging up, then looking at Chris, her expression shocked.

He looks back at her, confused and curious. "Chloe whats going on?"

"Umm, Chris. I kinda need a favor."

"What?" He asks, not sure if he should be worried about this favor or not.

"Well you know how you said you'd be staying with me for awhile? I'm supposed to go to Smallville tomorrow and you'd have to go with me right?"

"Right."

"Ikindaneedyoutopretendtobemyboyfriend." She says really fast.

"One more time, only this time, breath." Chris says, not being able to decipher what she said.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe repeats what she said. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, please." After saying that, she looks up at him, hopeful.

"What? Why?"

"Because I told my cousin that I had a boyfriend named Chris, after I found out she was sleeping with my bestfriend."

"And let me guess, you like your friend."

"No!" She says defensively. Then sighing, she says. "Kinda, I don't know, I'm not sure anymore. Will you do it please?"

"No, Chloe I'm supposed to be here keeping you safe, not helping you fool your friends." He says, looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"Please Chris, normally I wouldn't ask something like this anyway, but it was like I just didn't have any control over my mouth at all. It just blurted it out, please." She says making herself look as pitiful as possible, to try and make him give in.

"No, and don't use that look on me. It won't work, I live in a house full of women." Although, contrary to his words, the look was starting to get to him. Which was why he was doing his best to avoid eye contact.

"Please Chris, I'll make your job a lot easier, by not doing anything stupid. And I'll tell you everytime I go out instead of trying to sneak out." She says, putting a slight whine in her voice. She was very determined to get him to go along with it, if he didn't she wouldn't be able to go tomorrow, for fear of Lois finding out.

"No." As he says this, he keeps his eyes looking directly foward. Not being able to stop himself, he turns his head and looks at her. Sighing, he says. "Fine, but my main concern is keeping you safe, so that Paige doesn't kill me."

"Yes!" She says and can't contain her excitement. Forgetting that she didn't really know Chris, she launches herself at him, hugging him.

"Uh... Chloe... Your... Choking... Me." He barely manages to get out, because she really was squeezing hard enough to start choking him.

**-Meanwhile: Lois and Clark-**

When Lois hangs up the phone, she throws it at Clark, hitting him in the stomach. "Nice move Smallville, because now Chloe knows about us. We weren't ready to tell her."

Clark rubs his stomach lightly and looks up at Lois concerned. "How'd she take it? Is she gonna be okay? She's not mad is she?" He asks, not realizing he's asking a lot of questions at once. He was just worried that Chloe would be mad at him, he didn't want to lose her as a friend, because she was his best friend.

"She sounded a little upset. Did you know Chloe has a boyfriend?" She says, while going and getting back into bed with Clark, resting her head on his chest.

"Uh no. I just talked to her earlier today, she didn't mention anything about it."

"Well, I think he's coming with her tomorrow. Hopefully he is, because I need to find out if this guy is good enough for her. Don't want her to be going out with a psycho. So that means we're going to be interrogating him, alright Smallville?"

"Lois. You'll scare him away, shouldn't we just leave him alone for now. Wait until they start to get serious, if they do, before you scare the poor guy. And could you stop calling me Smallville? We're dating and sleeping together, I think they lets us call each other by our names." He says, adding the last part as more of an afterthought than anything.

**-The Next Day: Back to Chloe and Chris.-**

Chloe walks out of the bathroom, showered and dressed, ready to go. Walking into the kitchen she puts on a pot of coffee, she would definitely need it for today. It was going to be a nervewracking day.After the coffee maker is turned on, she walks into the living room and over to the couch. Seeing Chris still asleep, she puts her hand on his shoulder and shakes him gently.

"Chris. Time to get up, its time to go to Smallville."

Chris swats at her hand. "Five more minutes, mom." He mumbles in his sleep, before turning over and pulling his covers up over his head.

Chloe tries a couple more times to get him to wake up, each time failing miserably. All of a sudden she gets an idea. Smiling evilly to herself, she walks back into the kitchen. Opening up the refrigerator, she pulls out a pitcher of water and pours some into a glass. Glass in hand, she walks back into the living room and holds it over Chris's hand. "Chris, I'm telling you one last time before I take drastic measures. Wake up." Not seeing him even stir, she dumps the ice cold water on his head.

Chris jumps up off the couch, when he feels the water. "Dammit! What did you do that for!" He says and glares at Chloe, when he finally notices her beside him laughing.

"You... You... Wouldn't wake up." Chloe manages to get out, in between laughs, before finally stopping. "You should probably get changed before we go."

Still glaring at her, Chris goes over to a bag of clothes he had brought with him. Picking it up, he goes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower, getting dressed. Coming out of the bathroom, he finds Chloe in the kitchen drinking coffee, and acting like she had already had a lot. "Are you okay? You seem kind of...Jittery?"

"Yea. Yea. I'm fine, just nerves you know? Now remember, we're dating. And we have an hourdrive, so we can get our story straight on the way there."

"Question. Why don't I just orb us there? It'll save time." He asks, stating what he thinks is the obvious.

"Oh why didn't I think of that?" She says sarcastically. "And then when someone asks me how we got there because they don't see my car, what do I say? How about... 'Oh my pretend boyfriend orbed us here. He has that ability because he's half witch and half whitelighter. What's a whitelighter you ask? Oh its kinda like an angel.' Yea. That'll go over well then they'll throw us both in the loony bin." She says babbling a little because of coffee and nerves.

"Ok Chloe, I get it. No need to be so sarcastic about it." He says, rolling his eyes. "Can we just go already?"

Smiling apologetically at him, she picks up the keys. "Sorry Chris, just kinda on edge right now." She says as they walk out of the apartment building. Getting into her car, she pulls out of the parking lot and starts the hour drive to Smallville.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, sooooooooo sorry this took so long to get out. School started back a few days after the last one and just kinda drained me of creativity. And when I did finally finish writing it yesterday, my internet spazzed out and wouldn't let me do anything other than get onto Yahoo. Anywho, enough excuses. Here's the chapter, hope you like it. A lot of it was written when I was more than a little ticked at the internet, so I may have over looked a few mistakes. Thanks for reviews, read and enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Chloe finally reaches Smallville. On the way there, she had told him about everyone he was most likely going to be meeting on this trip. He had to be prepared, there was no telling what he would be asked. "We're here." She says, pulling up outside the Talon. Looking over at him, she asks, "Are you ready/ Do you remember everything I told you?" Chloe sounds like shes starting to panic. _'Oh god, this was such a bad idea,'_ she thinks to herself.

"Calm down, Chloe. I remember everything you said. It'll be fine. But if you keep acting nervous and panicking, their going to realize somethings wrong." Chris says, trying to calm her down. _'Why did I agree to this?'_ He asks himself. _'It's to late to back out now.'_ He really wasn't sure why he agreed, all he was supposed to was protect her. Yet here he was, acting like her boyfriend.

From her spot in the car, Chloe could see Lois trying to be discreet staring out the window at them. "Guess thats our cue to in," she says, gesturing to the window, while looking at Chris. After saying this, she gets out of the car, before she makes the decision to run off and never come back. Walking into the Talon with Chris behind her, she heads straight towards Lois.

"Hey Chloe." Lois says when she sees them coming toward her. Stepping forward, she hugs Chloe in greeting. Holding her hand out to Chris, she introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Lois Lane. Chloes cousin." As she says this, she does a quick inspection of him with her eyes. 'Could be worse,' she thinks to herself. He looked like an okay guy to her, but appearances are deceiving. To her, there was just something about Chris. She wasn't sure what, it was just a feeling in her gut.

Chris shakes Lois' hand. "Yea I know, Chloes told me a lot about you. I'm Chris." He says, smiling, trying to make a good first impression for Chloe.

"I wish I could say the same about you. Only I didn't even know you existed until last night when I talked to Chloe on the phone."

"Oh." Is all Chris can come up with because he's not sure what else to say to that.

"Why is that by the way, Chloe?" Lois says, turning her attention to Chloe and waiting for an answer.

"Wish I could say the same thing. I just found out about you." Lois says looking at Chris. "Why is that by the way Chloe?" Lois asks, turning her attention to her cousin.

"Uhh..." Chloe says then thinks to herself. _'Dammit Chloe, your a reporter, your supposed to be quick on your feet.'_ "I wanted to keep it to myself for the time being. Didn't wanna jinx anything you know?" She says, giving a nervous little laugh. _'What the hell's your reason for keeping Clark and you from me?'_ She thinks to herself, somewhat bitterly. "So you and Clark? How long has that been going on?" Chloe asks, to change the subject.

Before Lois answered, she ushered them all over to a table, taking a seat since it wasn't very busy at the moment. Once Chris and Chloe were sitting down, she replies. "Just didn't seem like the right time. Plus it never really came up." _'And I didn't want you to hate me.'_ She adds silently in her head.

Chris sits there beside Chloe, remaining silent. It wasn't really his place to get involved in this conversation, so he would just sit and observe. So while their talking, he scans the Talon with his eyes, looking to see if there was anyone out of place, like a demon, just waiting for the time to get Chloe away from everyone then attack. Not seeing anyone, he turns his attention back to Chloe and Lois.

"Didn't seem like the right time and never came up? How does that not come up? You couldn't have just said, 'Oh Chloe by the way, I'm dating your best friend.' instead of going behind my back? Hell I would've even taken a letter, as long as you told me instead of finding out by mistake." Chloe says, starting to rant a little. She was more hurt by the fact that they didn't think enough of her to tell her. Yeah, she figured they probably thought they were 'protecting' her. But dammit, she was an adult and she didn't need to be protected. _'Well atleast not by them.'_ she thinks, remembering that Chris was there protecting her from demons.

"Chloe, I think your blowing this out of proportion. Smallville and I haven't even been together very long and we didn't want to hurt you. Your feelings for Clark aren't exactly a secret." Lois says bluntly, not caring that Chloe's 'boyfriend' was sitting there listening. This needed to be gotten out of the way, she didn't want Chloe to stay mad at her for a long time. Being honest about why they kept it a secret was just the best option in Lois's opinion.

"Blowing it out of proportion? Two of my best friends, one of whom is my cousin, lied to me. And all because they didn't want to hurt me. Yet I'm blowing it out of proportion? And in case you haven't noticed Lois, I have a boyfriend." She snaps at her, angry.

At that moment, Lana chooses to walk into the Talon with Lex. Seeing Chloe, Lana and Chris, she smiles and heads towards them, Lex right behind her. "Hey guys." She says cheerfully, unfortunately she was completely oblivious to everything that had just happened. Which put her in Chloe's line of fire.

"Did you know too? That would be great wouldn't it, then I'd be 3 for 3 on lying friends." Chloe says, turning her anger towards Lana.

"Know what? What's going on?" Lana says, looking confused.

Lex looked just as confused, neither of them sure why Chloe was upset. He notices the unknown man sitting next to Chloe and silently wonders to himself who he was. He didn't think Lana had mentioned anything about Chloe having a boyfriend, so he was curious.

Chris decides to intervene before Chloe ends up saying or doign something she'd regret. Standing up, he looks at Chloe. "Maybe we should go. After all you did promise to show me around town." He says, lying. He needed to get her out of there, witches power's were tied to their emotions. Chris only knew about her deflection ability, he didn't want to take the chance of a dormant power to come out, especially not in a front of people. Chris gives Chloe a look telling her not to argue with him.

Chloe is about to object when she see's Chris's face. "Fine." She says standing up. She was only leaving because she owed him.

She storms outside, shoving past Lex. Getting into the drivers side of the car, she waits for Chris to get out there.

Back inside, Chris gives them all an apologetic look. "Nice to meet all of you?" He says before leaving the Talon and going and getting into the passenger seat.

Chloe barely gives him a chance to shut the door before she drives off.

**-Back inside the Talon-**

Lana looks over at Lois. "Okay what just happened here?" She asks as her and Lex take a seat in the seats previously occupied by Chloe and Chris.

Lois sighs, staring at the door, where Chloe had just left, upset. "Clark and I have been...dating. And Chloe kinda found out by accident. I'm not sure what she's more upset about, the fact that we didn't tell her or that we're dating." She says, finally tearing her gaze away from the door and over to Lana.

Lex decides to cut in when he hears whats going on. "You and Clark are dating? Since when?"

"Yea, for about a month now. We've been keeping it a secret because we weren't sure how to tell Chloe."

"A month? You've been dating Clark for a month and you haven't told anybody? No wonder Chloe was upset." Lana says. She wasn't upset with Lois though, she had already figured out something was going on with Lois and Clark. She just didn't figure they were dating.

Before Lana finishes her sentence, Clark walks in without anyone noticing. Walking up behind them, he catches the last part of Lanas statement. "Chloe's upset? About what?" He asks, forgetting that Chloe had found out about them last night.

**AN: Okay, this chapter kinda ended up being more about Lois and Clark's relationship than anything else, but theres a reason for that. And for Chloe freaking out like she did.**


End file.
